


Luck Was On Her Side

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Get Lucky Fest 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Language, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione heads to Liquid Luck with the intent of getting lucky.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey
Kudos: 77
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Luck Was On Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Get Lucky Fest on LJ. The prompt I choose was: Hermione, desperate to end her two-year dry spell, decides to hit up the newest wizarding club, Liquid Luck. There, she meets a wizard from her past, with whom she hopes to get lucky.
> 
> Also written for Hermione Haven's 2020 Bingo, Square B3 - Adrian Pucey.
> 
> Thanks gaeilgerua for looking this over... And for this lovely prompt. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Are you having fun?” Ginny shouted over the music, reaching out to take Hermione’s hand. She pulled her closer, giggling as she did so. 

“So much!” Hermione shouted. After complaining to Ginny that she hadn’t been with anyone since her break-up with Ron two years ago, Ginny had dragged her to the newest wizarding club, Liquid Luck. Harry had joined them, but he had held back, allowing Ginny and Hermione to dance to their hearts’ content. 

Closing her eyes, she moved to the music and just allowed herself to feel. Between dancing and drinking, and just spending time with Ginny, she was having a great time. She felt beautiful and alive - and more than ready to snag a handsome wizard to fuck. 

“I think you got yourself a looker,” Ginny pointed out. “Oh, he’s coming over!” she exclaimed excitedly. 

“What?” Hermione exclaimed.

"He's had his eyes on you for the last few songs," Ginny murmured. “Wait, oh my god, it’s-” she abruptly shut her mouth. “Have fun, see you tomorrow!" She turned and left Hermione on the dance floor, going to find Harry, who was sitting at the bar.

"What?" Hermione asked. “Wait, Ginny!”

A pair of hands landed on her waist. "Do you know how tempting you look?" someone whispered huskily into her ear.

Boldly, Hermione turned to face her mystery man. "Oh my gosh, Adrian!” she exclaimed. She quickly threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “How have you been? It’s been ages!”

Adrian chuckled, a boyish grin appearing on his face. "You've certainly grown up, Hermione."

“Well, it’s been a few years since you’ve seen me,” she teased. During her youth, she had spent some time tutoring Adrian in the library, and in turn, he had helped her get a little more comfortable on a broom.

“Definitely my loss,” he murmured. Placing his hands on her hips, he pulled her towards him, and they resumed dancing. 

The two of them danced for a few songs, their bodies melding together. Hermione, with the sensations and drinks, lost track of where she ended and he began. She had never wanted anyone more than she did at that moment.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he whispered in her ear. 

Hermione turned, grinning. “I did come here hoping to get lucky.”

“Well, this is Liquid Luck,” he pointed out. “So, shall we?”

“Yes, she said, looking at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Hermione," he groaned, his lips landing on hers in the dark. Hermione moaned, leaning into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush against hers.

"Is my place okay?" Adrian asked.

Hermione nodded.

Taking her hand, he Apparated them both to his flat. They landed in his room, stumbling towards his bed.

Adrian hastily reached around, pulling down the zipper on her dress. "I wanted to throttle the other blokes looking at you," he growled, pressing a kiss to her now bare shoulder.

Hermione was quickly unbuttoning his shirt. “Well, I’m glad you made your move when you did, or else I might have taken one of them home.”

He kissed her roughly. "You’re mine, Hermione. I wanted you for years, and here you are, finally in my arms.”

"You never indicated you wanted me," she pointed out, undoing his belt. She managed to get his trousers off, leaving him only in his boxers. She grinned at the sight of his hardened cock.

"You were so young," Adrian whispered. "I didn't feel right about it, but by the time you were older, Weasley had his sights on you. I didn’t think I stood a chance." He kissed her again.

"You only had to ask," she said, reaching inside his pants and grasping his cock.

Adrian groaned as she slowly moved his hand up and down. "Keep this up, and you won't ever leave my bedroom."

"Is that a promise?" she asked cheekily, already wanting more of Adrian. Just a few moments and she was already addicted to his kisses. She wanted more of him… She _needed_ more of him.

The sight of lust in her eyes was enough to drive him insane. He quickly pulled off her bra and knickers, leaving her bare before him.

"Beautiful," he said before capturing her breasts in his hands.

Hermione moaned at the contact. "Touch me, Adrian, please. It’s been so long for me.”

“How long?” he murmured, teasing her nipples.

“Two years,” she gasped out. “Now touch me, please!”

“Oh, so you were definitely hoping to get lucky tonight.” One of his hands slid between her legs, gently parting her folds. Her moisture quickly covered his fingers, the feel of her arousal turning him on even more. Taking a nipple in his mouth, he teased her relentlessly.

"Enough," Hermione grumbled, abruptly shoving him back onto the bed. She quickly sat up, straddling his hips. "You won't make me wait any longer."

Just as she was about to lower herself onto him, he stopped her. "Are you sure about this, Hermione?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm ready for you."

Adrian smirked. "You beautiful witch, ride me," he commanded.

And she did. She lowered herself onto him. A moan escaped her lips as she did. Gripping his shoulders tightly, she began to move up and down, increasing her speed with every motion.

"Merlin, Hermione," he hissed, digging his fingers into her sides.

Their fucking was everything Hermione had hoped it to be. It was filled with passion and lust. She quite enjoyed the feeling of his body writhing beneath hers and didn't plan on letting him go anytime soon.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, rocking herself slightly to meet his thrusts. "Adrian."

"Say my name," Adrian said. "I love it. Say it."

"Adrian," Hermione repeated. He thrust into her harder, and she muttered his name like a prayer. She could feel her orgasm approaching.

"I'm going to come," Adrian hissed, his grip on her hips tightening as he fucked her. "Yes, right there," he groaned.

Hermione gasped as he came, her orgasm rushing over her as well. She wriggled her hips, moving them back and forth slightly for added friction. "Wow," she muttered as he pulled out and collapsed tiredly on the bed next to her.

"That was perfect,” Adrian said, grinning. He kissed her cheek lightly.

The high from the sex and drinking earlier was fading with every passing moment. "Can I stay the night?" she asked, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Of course," Adrian said, standing. "I'm going to use the restroom, but you're more than welcome to stay."

"Thank you," Hermione said. She was asleep before her head even hit the pillow, utterly exhausted from her adventurous night out.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione groggily awoke. Adrian was still sleeping, a tense look on his face. Glancing at the time, she knew she could definitely sleep for a few more hours.

Subconsciously, Adrian reached out, grabbing for her. He pulled her closer, snuggling up against her. Closing her eyes, Hermione drifted back to sleep in his arms, thankful that luck had brought the two of them together.


End file.
